Numero 1
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sato Aiko es una chica que desea convertirse en el numero 1 como héroe de la sociedad a pesar de ser hija de un ex científico loco que trabajo con su cuerpo.


_Boku no Hero No me pertenece._

 _Los oc utilizados si :D_

 **Numero 1**

Su nombre era Sato Aiko, según ella había leído, Aiko significaba hija querida, aun así Aiko no estaba muy segura de eso. Aiko era una niña especial, desde que tuvo poca edad, era consiente de todo a su alrededor, sobre todo su padre, quien era la persona con la que más interactuaba en ese laboratorio donde vivían con otros científicos. Tal parecía que su padre era un experto genetista, que trabajaba con personas…de dudosa reputación, que le pagaban dinero por sus avances.

Ella fue un experimento.

Su madre había sido una joven que tenía un Quirk curioso de mutación, que fue secuestrada cuando era muy niña para tratarla como rata de laboratorio. Combinaron genética con su padre, quien aparte de tener una gran capacidad cerebral, tenía un Quirk que le permitía cambiar la genética de su cuerpo y tomar diferentes formas de piel.

Aiko termino con el Quirk creado, el primero en su especie, que le permitía, gracias a su padre que le drenaba por las venas diferentes líquidos, tomar características de animales. Tener una mejor visión, correr más rápido, sentir olores, escuchar sonidos.

Todo a su alrededor, según los demás científicos, era mejor que para ellos.

Aiko no tenía permitido pensar, solo aceptar las ordenes de su padre, sobre estudiarla, hacerla leer mucha información para mejorar su utilización de Quirk, comer alimentos especiales y seguir horarios.

.

Un día su rutina cambio, cuando conoció a un hombre que vino a visitar a su padre, un hombre de apariencia tenebrosa en su rostro cubierto, que le hizo sentir el terror en carne viva. Había leído sobre sentimientos o emociones, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo de morir, hasta que ese hombre estuvo frente a su padre y ella.

—¿Ella es el experimento del que me hablaste?—cuestiono el hombre con voz que daba aún más temor que su rostro.

Se puso pálida.

Su padre sonrió sujetándola aun de la mano.

—Por supuesto, aún estamos trabajando, agregando más cantidad de genética animal…pero en un año o dos estará lista para que tomen su poder—explico este viéndola a los ojos.

Aiko no sabe del amor de padre ni de madre, el primero no la ama, su madre había muerto en su parto debido al aborrecimiento de tener un hijo de sus secuestradores. Aun así sabe que la mirada que le da su padre ahora, no es tan diferente a la de las ratas con las que experimenta en las noches, que lloran y chillan, pero nadie se detiene ayudarlas.

¿Ella era eso también?

La mano del hombre conocido como all for one, le palmea la cabeza, causando terror en su cuerpo.

No lo conoce.

Pero no le agrada, sus instintos animales en su interior, de los que hablan los científicos, le dicen que ese sujeto es peligroso.

.

Aiko cumple siete años el día en que todo a su alrededor se desvanece, había estado preocupada que en unas semanas iría con all for one para que tomara sus poderes. Con sus sentidos más capacitados que los demás, pudo escuchar a su padre decir que ella se convertiría en su madre, una mujer que tendría ADN especial, lista para tener otros hijos para experimentar. Sus órdenes eran aceptar lo que su padre y los demás hacían sobre ella, pero no le gustaba.

No le gustaba el dolor de los experimentos.

No le gustaba la mirada de esos ojos en ella.

No le gustaba hacer solo lo que ellos querían.

¿Siempre seria así?

Por eso cuando una explosión apareció, algo que no parecía programado por los gritos de los demás, ella salto sobre su cama y puso las manos sobre sus oídos. El sonido era mil veces más fuerte para ella, sentía dolor de cabeza, miedo.

Comenzó a chillar cuando después de unos minutos alguien la alzo, ella gritaba y lloraba, sin saber que querer.

Entonces una mirada sonriente, cabellera rubia y un extraño traje como nunca antes vio, era los que portaba el hombre que acababa de alzarla.

¿Quién era?

—Todo está bien pequeña, porque yo ya estoy aquí—hablo con voz jovial.

Sus instintos se apagaron y las alarmas mentales cesaron, sus ojos quedaron embelesados con esa voz que por primera vez le hablaban.

La veía a ella.

No veía un animal de laboratorio.

La veía a ella.

Todo a su alrededor parecía brillar en ese momento.

.

Cuando Aiko despertó nuevamente, no estaba en su usual habitación que consistía en una cama y un escritorio donde debería estudiar varias horas al día. Estaba en un extraño lugar, donde un hombre con traje de doctor, le hizo muchas preguntas que ella respondió confundida, por su aparente tono de amabilidad en su voz. Nunca bajo la guardia, estaba en un lugar desconocido y sus instintos animales gritaban, pero también se repetía que de su anterior hogar, nada podía ser tan malo, aquí no habían querido sacarle sangre o inyectarle sangre especial que su Quirk se encargaría de procesar y sacar sus ventajas.

—¿Qué te hacían en ese lugar?—pregunto amablemente el doctor.

Ella ladeo el rostro.

Entonces hablo, de forma que pareció sorprenderlo, como si no comprendiera como ella entendía tan bien el proceso de genética que su padre le explico una vez. Le explico sobre ella, sus habilidades y también para comprobarlo, le indico las personas en el edificio gracias a su sonar, las conversaciones a lo lejos por sus oídos y sobre el nido de pájaros en el árbol a cien metros de este lugar.

El doctor pareció confundido, antes de salir y hablar con lo que parecía ser un oficial, ya que así se refirió a él varias veces.

Hablaban de ella.

Pero los ignoro cuando el televisor encendido, estaba dando algo diferente a lo que ella usualmente veía, programas programados por su padre para sus estudios y avance cerebral.

Era un noticiero, donde el hombre que le había salvado, aparecía en la televisión con los dientes expuestos diciendo que salvaría a los demás. Todo a su alrededor dejo de tomar importancia, solo pudo ver con ojos iluminados al hombre que mostraba sus músculos.

Era increíble, la primera vez que utilizaba esa palabra.

.

Aiko comprendió rápidamente al estar expuesta a la sociedad normal, que ella no era normal. Pasar por 7 hogares adoptivos, donde rápidamente era excluida por ser diferente, le dejo en claro eso. Ella escuchaba a las personas hablar de ella, sobre que no era normal, sus respuestas eran diferentes, su comportamiento o fuerza era demasiada. No fue su culpa que aquel niño quisiera jugar con ella a las vencidas, donde su fuerza claramente incrementada por animales mamíferos como insectos, al estar en su tamaño, trabajara de forma diferente.

Un brazo roto no debe ser malo, a ella le han roto el brazo miles de veces en experimentos y este se unía al pasar algunas horas.

Al final como ella era un testigo clave para meter a personas como su padre y los demás científicos, con quienes no tenía ningún apego emocional, dentro de la cárcel, ella fue a parar en la casa de un policía.

Tanaka Arlet era una mujer de 30 años de cabellera negra profunda, corta hasta pasar sus hombros y grandes ojos color marrón. Su cuerpo era formado y casi siempre tenía el uniforme de policía, poseía un Quirk bastante simple que le permitía hacer flotar objetos pequeños a su alrededor y en ocasiones a ella cuando la fastidiaba demasiado.

Pero en general era amable con ella, no la trataba mucho, pero tenía un trato mil veces mejor que su padre de sangre y que sus hogares temporales.

—Tu cabello se ve mejor así—le había dicho después de dos meses conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Aiko se miró al espejo confundida, ella no solía usar el espejo, su padre no se lo permitía y nunca pareció importarle. Su cabello era de un tono rosado demasiado claro, una extraña mutación ocurrida por tantos genes, que llegaba por sus hombros. Cuando vivió con su padre siempre lo cortaba todo para no estorbar, era raro para ella tener el pelo largo. Se sorprendió un poco de ver sus usuales ojos celeste claro sin vida, brillar de forma más común como la gente a su alrededor.

—Arlet-san—le llamo causando que esta la viera sin importancia en medio del departamento algo sucio.

Ella siempre trabajando y Aiko no acostumbrada a limpiar su desorden.

—¿Qué es All Might?—cuestiono recordando al hombre que la salvo, al verlo nuevamente por el noticiero.

La mujer dejo de tomar su cerveza y ver el periódico, antes de verla de reojo.

—All Might es el héroe número uno de la sociedad—respondió fácilmente.

No usaba muchas palabras para responder y ella no las necesitaba. Tal vez en situaciones sociales era una inexperta totalmente, pero aunque tuviera apenas ocho años, su intelecto sobrepasaba a muchos según los doctores que la examinaron.

Un prodigio.

Con un Quirk espectacular.

Siguió viendo el televisor donde demostraba el nuevo rescate milagroso de All might, casi podía sentirlo a él sujetándola por los brazos, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. La primera experiencia cálida y no negativa de su vida.

—Un héroe—susurro con los ojos viendo a la pantalla.

.

Aiko nunca tuvo ningún sueño antes, por eso le pareció extraño para ella la idea de convertirse en héroe. Aunque no era algo que ella pudiera tener a la edad de ocho años, sabía que si quería ser un héroe no solo debería mejorar su capacidad con su Quirk, los héroes no solo sobresalían en fuerza física, sino también en carisma y comprender a los demás. Los videos en internet sobre todo de Al Might, le mostraron que había una gran brecha para llegar a ese punto.

Aun así…tenía mucho tiempo libre, las clases en la escuela eran aburrida por su capacidad y había sido adelantada dos años sin quedarse en ningún examen con menos de un perfecto.

Fue obligada a regresar a casa prácticamente con un diploma en mano.

—Quiero ir a la U.A—hablo tranquilamente en la cena.

Arlet la vio de reojo pareciendo sorprendida de que hablara o que solicitara algo como petición, ya que generalmente no pedía ninguna.

Sus ojos fueron tranquilos cuando hablo.

—No tienes el carisma o la fuerza para ser un héroe, tu Quirk es poderoso, pero según tus profesores en el área social estas mal…sería una decepción que lo intentaras como estas—exclamo con lógica.

Algo que ella sabía, le pareció curioso que a pesar de eso, las palabras de su tutor legal por cinco meses, tuvieran un cierto impacto de incomodidad en su pecho.

Había esperado algo diferente.

—Por eso solo te dejare intentarlo…si cambias tu actitud y tengo el método perfecto—explico esta con una sonrisa leve en sus rostros.

.

La idea de Arlet era simple, debía ir con ella a la mayoría de trabajos de poco peligro. Aiko nunca había visto a los policías en acción, generalmente los videos en noticias o virales, eran sobre héroes que demostraban Quirk poderosos y un rescate impecable. Los policías generalmente se encargaban de asuntos menores o apoyar a los héroes. Ver a Arlet trabajar de cerca le demostró como alguien puede cambiar, de una persona tranquila y lógica, a alguien sonriente que intenta ayudar a los demás. No era tan diferente a los héroes.

El resto de compañeros de la mujer, se sorprendieron de que la llevara con ella a los trabajos.

—Esta niña puede sernos útil y ocupo vigilarla de cerca—era su escusa más usada.

Fiel a su palabra, la utilizaba cada que podía.

A bajar gatos atorados en los árboles, gracias para su facilidad de subir y que los animales congeniaban rápidamente con ella. Ayudar cuando había un robo menor, ella con su olor y visión rastreaba rápidamente al culpable. Taclear a los carteristas que pensaban que por tener ocho años era débil y no que tenía el impacto de un rinoceronte al golpear de ser necesario.

La trataba como un perro policía, un buen cambio de las ratas de su padre biológico.

—Gracias one-chan—dijo una niña de cuatro años sosteniéndola por la mano, cuando había logrado bajar a su gato de un árbol por tercera vez en la semana.

Miro a la niña, la cual ella le ganaba por seis años.

Esta parecía tan feliz.

Tan alegre.

Tan en paz por algo tan simple.

La imagen de All Might llego a su mente y la hizo fruncir el ceño, la niña pareció confundida, cuando después de eso sonrió.

—No te preocupes pequeña, yo vender siempre para ayudar—intento imitar de forma diferente la sonrisa de All might, ya que sabía que si intentaba hacer una copia exacta fallaría.

Había practicado en el espejo y no salido bien, esta vez fue una sonrisa leve pero llena de energía, que hizo a la niña sonreír emocionada.

Una calidez lleno su interior.

.

Aunque comenzaba poco a poco en mejorar en interacciones sociales, aún era apartada de todos, sabía cómo actuar cuando ayudaba a los demás, pero en momentos normales, era un mar de nervios. Arlet también comenzaba a entrenarla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía solo diez años, pero cinco para aprender a ser el mejor héroe de todos. Ella quería ser como All might, no como otro héroe de bajo nivel, no, ella quería ser como el mejor.

El número 1.

Quien pudiera salvar a otros de la oscuridad como inconscientemente lo hizo All might.

Ella tenía fuerza, sentidos animales, mejor que cualquier humano…pero Arlet tenía experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y más de una vez la hizo morder polvo.

Ella, sus compañeros de trabajo, chicos de la academia.

Debía practicar varias horas al día.

Su única esperanza era esa, no tenía nada más que la alentara a seguir adelante.

Arlet le había reprendido por eso, siempre que tienes un sueño, debes tener otro que perseguir. Pero ella estaba tan cegada a convertirse en lo contrario de su padre, en convertirse por ella misma en la luz que la había sacado de una oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Una patada en su cara la regreso a la realidad, se levantó con dolor sintiendo la sangre salir por su boca y las alarmas en su cabeza.

Su tutora la veía indiferente ese día bajo la lluvia.

—Si esa es tu voluntad para llegar a lo alto, caerás rápidamente, debes tener una fuerte voluntad para el largo camino que te espera—le señalo algo aburrida.

Ella apretó los puños en el barro.

No era justo, ella tenía el poder, un maravilloso Quirk que aunque fue creado era perfecto para ser un héroe, tenía la inteligencia para momentos difíciles y con mucha dificultad había tratado de parecerse a los héroes, ser alguien brillante que calmara a los demás en tiempo de dificultad. Pero su voluntad era pobre, basada en una vida como experimento de laboratorio y siguiendo infantilmente un estúpido sueño.

Pero no quería rendirse.

Activo parte de su fuerza sobrehumana, saltando como un animal sobre Arlet, quien la lanzo por los cielos cayendo de rostro al suelo.

—Levántate ahora mismo—ordeno la mujer con voz fría.

Que hubiera estado en el ejército no era tan bueno en ese momento.

.

Su sueño parece desmoronarse levemente cuando cumple 14 años, había estado tan emocionada cuando se anunció que All Might seria profesor de la U.A que no podía esperar por el siguiente año para entrar a la academia. Por eso cuando ve en las noticias al héroe de la justicia, tomar esa forma esquelética mientras se enfrenta con el hombre que había trabajado con su padre, siente todo su mundo caerse. Tantos años intentando convertirse en el hombre en el televisor, tantos años entrenando y cambiando totalmente para ser un héroe, como para verlo en ese estado.

Por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

No de dolor por los experimentos.

No de soledad ante su insignificante vida.

No son producto de nada de eso, son emociones propias que están en su interior.

Arlet quien siempre parece estoica, esta con la taza en el aire y los ojos abiertos de la impresión, viendo la noticia como ella. Se pone de pie de la mesa y corre a la pequeña sala de estar viendo el televisor con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

All Might ha detenido un golpe, pero está peleando con el rostro del terror.

—¡ALL MIGHT!—grita a la pantalla con desesperación y lágrimas, como todo el mundo en ese instante.

Sintiéndose por primera vez parte de la sociedad, que no quiere ver al héroe caer.

Pero aunque este gana la batalla, su nueva forma, su apariencia y el grado de la batalla…son suficientes para decir la verdad.

La era de All Might acaba de terminar.

.

Aiko estaba preocupada cuando All might desapareció, bueno, se retiró. Su tutora le había hablado de la liga de villanos, sobre los problemas de la sociedad y su inestabilidad, cosas que ella comprendía pero que a su alrededor nadie parecía notar. All might había sido un pilar para la sociedad, un único pilar que la estaba desestabilizando con su desaparición y que otros héroes debían correr para tapar el enorme agujero que el héroe numero 1 dejo atrás.

Era curioso, Aiko solo había visto en persona una vez a All might, nunca hablo con él, pero sentía su perdida como todos.

Es como si All might hubiera dejado de ser una persona, para convertirse en una entidad que pertenecía a los demás.

¿Eso quería ella?

No le molestaba en realidad, su vida nunca tuvo significado hasta que quiso ser como el dichoso héroe número 1, pero estaba viendo que a pesar de su entrenamiento y estudios, no era algo que pudiera obtener con un chasquido de dedos.

Resultados, números, popularidad, carisma, fortaleza.

Ocupaba arrasar en cada aspecto si quería ser reconocida y de ahí, solo subir una y otra tabla del escalón.

Por eso ese día estaba en la entrada de ese enorme conjunto de entrenamiento, después de hacer su examen escrito en la U.A que estaba segura pasaría sin problemas, era hora de la práctica. A diferencia de otros años donde solo pondrías a prueba tus poderes, en esta situación no solo lucharían con máquinas, también habían héroes profesionales que actuarían de villanos y personas especiales actuando de víctimas.

Con su capacidad auditiva mejorada, escucho sobre que ahora era más riguroso el examen, ocupaban mejores héroes y enseñarles desde el inicio lo que buscaban.

No esperaban que otro número 1 apareciera de la nada, estaban convirtiendo a muchos héroes en mejores para que entre todos llenaran el agujero de All might.

Una buena táctica.

Pero ella no buscaba eso, ella quería ser el número 1, ella quería llegar a esa cima.

Entonces debía dar una buena impresión a los que vieran esta prueba de ingreso, porque puede que ella no tuviera personalidad de niña, que fuera una rata de laboratorio, salido de una probeta y cuyos padres probablemente la odiaron por diferentes razones. Alguien que no debía tener sentido en la vida, que seguía una estúpida luz de su infancia.

Aun así…

Ella se negaba a soltar el único sueño de su vida.

La campana sonó y las puertas se abrieron, salió corriendo entre la multitud con velocidad de felinos infundada en sus piernas y sus sentidos en el máximo de su potencia. A diferencia de cuando vivía en un laboratorio y solamente podía activar los poderes de un solo animal durante todo el día, tantos años de entrenamiento con Arlet, le daban capacidades de activamiento múltiple en varias horas del día. Claro que aún tenía un límite y si lo rozaba, parte de sus capacidades comenzaban a desaparecer y actuar como un humano promedio.

Pero aquí donde solo tenía un leve periodo de tiempo.

Usaría cada gen animal en su interior.

Por eso cuando vio un robot gigante saltar de la nada, con una patada llena de fuerza, lo lanzo volando contra otros tres destruyéndolos en el proceso. Sin esperar más de un segundo, utilizo la habilidad de salto de varios insectos pareciendo que volaba por el aire, antes de lanzarse contra un nuevo robot.

Un sonido de llanto la hizo cambiar de ruta, rescatando a un adulto que parecía un niño de un robot cayendo sobre este con gran potencia y la fuerza de un rinoceronte.

El adulto pareció algo perplejo de su entrada tan dramática.

Entonces aunque cualquiera que la conociera de niña, probablemente diría que había sido cambiada drásticamente, puso una sonrisa ensayada que siempre tenía en esta situación.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y prometo que te voy a rescatar—hablo mostrando un pulgar en alto.

Con los años ese pequeño detalle fue impulsado por ella y Arlet se reía levemente al ver su tic.

Ella debía hacer sentir segura a la víctima.

El "niño" la vio unos instantes con duda, entonces un frio recorrió su espalda y con gran agilidad lograda por horas de entrenamiento, logro darle una patada al "villano" que pensó que podría atacarle por la espalda.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro.

Con unos cuantos saltos sobre los tejados, dejo al "niño" en la zona de rescates y salto rápidamente a la ciudad creada para este evento. Destruyendo robots al tiempo que golpeaba a villanos que otros candidatos no podían derrotar del todo. Todos la veían sorprendidos de sus rápidas reacciones o su falta de miedo cuando alguien lograba rozarle el cuerpo.

Estaba llena de energía, rebosaba en adrenalina y nunca se había sentido tan viva como saltando entre los edificios.

Rápidamente encontró un villano con mayor potencia que otros, al parecer el designado líder, el León de la jungla, un héroe profesional con aspecto de león, que destacaba por su gran fuerza animal. Con una patada llegando del cielo, fue detenida por este quien la vio sin darle importancia, su sonrisa creció un poco más.

Un reto.

Un verdadero reto.

Claro que Arlet durante años la entreno en artes marciales y crecimiento de su Quirk como emocional. Pero rápidamente pudo colocarse a su nivel como el de los otros policías. No tenía retos, alguien que le diera una verdadera lucha, así que se limitaba a esforzarse hasta desfallecer todos los días y enfrentar a villanos menores que cometían robos con facilidad.

Pero este era un héroe, que estaba en el top 20.

Su sonrisa creció cuando este la lanzo contra un edificio, que ella se giró para caer con las palmas de manos y pies como un conejo.

León estaba viéndola fijamente, probablemente sintiendo con sus instintos animales lo mismo que ella.

Un rival.

Utilizo parte de los animales en su interior para hacer crecer parte de las uñas de sus manos, sus ojos se volvieron ranuras y sus orejas algo afiladas. En un inicio era una persona con características normales que toma genética de animal y la utiliza en su cuerpo, pero con los años y mucha práctica, pudo llevar a la superficie aspectos animales que mejoraban sus combates.

Sus colmillos crecieron en amenaza, León instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

Apoyando todo su peso en sus piernas traseras, se lanzó con fuerza aboyando parte del edificio a sus pies e impactando con una patada los brazos cruzados de León. Este fue empujado para atrás unos centímetros, antes de estirar sus brazos y enviarla a volar por los cielos, apenas toco el suelo regreso al ataque con fiereza. El hombre era un hábil luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y la esquivaba con facilidad, poseyendo experiencia que aún no poseía.

Por eso debía equilibrarla con su propio poder y creatividad.

Cuando este estuvo cerca, cambio parte de sus atributos para soltar el sonido de un sonar como el del héroe orca. Causando que León se detuviera y ella rápidamente soltara un zarpazo en parte de su rostro y clavícula.

Este se alejó algo aturdido, con sangre saliendo de su rostro.

Se acercó corriendo pensando que era su oportunidad, pero se sorprendió cuando este utilizo su puño justo sobre su espalda, impactándola con toda su fuerza contra el suelo. El aire dejo sus pulmones al tiempo que parte de sangre salía expulsada de su boca.

La fuerza era abrumadora, extraordinaria y algo que ella debería usar para un futuro.

Quedo en el suelo estampada, escuchando un gemido del hombre León al agacharse a su altura.

—Lo siento candidata, me he salido de mi papel y te he atacado con toda mi fuerza—hablo preocupado de lastimarla a su lado arrodillado.

¿Lo siento?

Sintió furia en su adolorido cuerpo, que demostraba que aunque no fuera mala, le faltaba mucho por delante para llegar si quiera al top 20, lo cual retrasaba parte de su ascenso en la vida de héroes. Era obvio que había diferencia entre ellos, pero se negaba aceptar cuanta.

Así que tomando fuerza de donde no tenía, se puso sobre su rodilla y levanto su mano en un perfecto puñetazo que logro impactar con el enorme León humanoide sonando un horroroso ¡crack! Al impactar.

—¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOY?!—grito y pregunto al tiempo que el golpe lanzaba por los aires al León, aterrizando sobre su espalda.

Soltó el aire con dolor sintiendo aun su espalda adolorida por el anterior impacto, con sangre saliendo de su boca, pero negándose a ceder.

Ella no se rendía.

Ella ganaría.

Ella se colocaría en la cima y salvaría a los demás.

Ella sería el próximo pilar de la justicia.

Vio con ojos adoloridos como el héroe interpretando un villano se incorporaba en el suelo, con la mandíbula sangrante y ojos agrandados al haberla subestimado. Aiko no quería llorar, no quería admitir que un solo golpe con fuerza de un héroe la había dejado tan adolorida.

Se negaba a rendirse, al igual que todas las veces que Arlet la empujo contra el barro en entrenamientos.

—Voy a convertirme en el héroe número 1, no voy a perder aquí—gruño antes de activar parte de su genética.

Se congelo al sentir el dolor no solo físico del golpe, en su mente y parte interior, también todo parecía gritarle que se estaba sobrepasando. Había pasado su límite, había perdido en cuenta cuantos genes animales había utilizado y también parte de su transformación anterior la dejo pasando esa línea de peligro.

Un recuerdo de All might enfrentando a All for one, la hizo tomar aire cansadamente entre su garganta.

Él no se había rendido.

Había luchado hasta el final.

León se levantó frente a ella, pareciendo una enorme montaña firme, sin importarle su mandíbula probablemente rota y con expresión seria. Sus ojos se mostraron incrédulos y llenos de enojo ante esa postura, como retándola a demostrar sus anteriores palabras.

Apenas podía moverse.

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían algo perturbados.

¿Un reto?

Ella amaba los retos.

—Vas a demostrar tus palabras o solamente caerás como otros—menciono el hombre al aire, antes que ella se lanzara con mucha menos velocidad que antes.

Aun así, este hombre coloco una mano deteniendo su primer ataque, pareciendo casi decepcionado cuando sintió su fuerza mínimamente utilizable. Pero su sonrisa nunca la abandono, por eso cuando este se paralizo, pudo verlo entrecerrar los ojos antes de soltarla como si su contacto quemara.

Ella se hizo para atrás divertida.

—No puedo generar mucho veneno en este momento, pero si lo suficiente para dejarte paralizado unos instantes—hablo mostrando un líquido pegajoso en su brazo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estaba por hacer una patada giratoria, cuando la campana de finalización del examen, la desestabilizo y cayo de frente totalmente agotada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido como un humano común, sin ninguna habilidad extra.

Cerró sus ojos agotada.

.

.

.

En medio de la cabina especial donde los profesores veían los exámenes de ingreso, se produjo un gran silencio cuando este término. Si bien la idea era examinar a todos los candidatos, gracias al gran número de pantallas, uno de estos había destacado de principio a fin. Sato Aiko ya era famosa en su ingreso, ya que algunos de ellos habían estado en el rescate de la niña, cuando se infiltraron en un laboratorio clandestino hace años. Nezu había observado con sorpresa sus notas perfectas en cada aspecto de su vida y sus estudios de doctores que la clasificaban como prodigio.

No solo poseía inteligencia sobrehumana, su Quirk que le permitía tomar características animales gracias a los experimentos en ella, demostró ser utilizado casi en su máxima potencia durante el examen con facilidad. La niña sabía que querían ellos y como ser un héroe, una sonrisa firme, una actitud inquebrantable, unos ojos llameantes que le recordaban a los grandes.

Parecía algo arrogante como menciono cementos, pero aun así, la niña tenía talento.

Innato.

O tal vez lo había creado.

Escucho un gemido entre los profesores cuando el héroe profesional León, estampo contra al suelo a la niña con toda su fuerza. La idea era que los héroes en función de villano, no usaran toda su potencia, ya que podía herir a los candidatos.

Pero León se había desatado, lo habían sentido a través de la pantalla.

—¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOY?!—había gritado la niña de largos cabellos rosado claro y ojos celeste que brillaban con furia.

A su lado vio a All Might colocar una mano en su barbilla, incluso esté interesado en la curiosa participante.

Poco después la niña termino desplomada en el suelo cuando la campana sonó.

Nezu suspiro pensando que ocupaba unas palabras con León sobre su comportamiento. Antes de irse vio el puntaje en la pantalla, demostrando que Sato Aiko, había obtenido no solo el mayor puntaje en lucha contra villanos, también en destrucción de robots y rescate.

—También me pregunto quién será ella—comento Nezu a nadie en particular cuando salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

No se sorprendió el día que llego una carta con la información e su entrada en la academia, se sorprendió de sentirse algo decepcionada aun por la batalla en medio de los exámenes de ingreso. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo con poco esfuerzo, que encontrarse con una diferencia tan grande contra un héroe del top 20, que no le llegaba a los talones a All Might, le dejo ver su largo camino.

Ego herido comentaba Arlet.

El día de ingreso, se despidió de la mujer que la había cuidado por tanto tiempo. En un extraño brote de cariño, la mujer acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa tierna, que ella imito vagamente, después de tantos años, habían formado un vínculo. Desde que la mujer cocinaba, ella siempre lavando ropas, programas en común, entrenamientos, bromas pesadas entre ellas hasta las navidades.

—Más te vale no venir con la cola entre las piernas hasta tus vacaciones de verano—le dijo empujándola por la frente.

Asintió decidida entrando por el gran portón de la academia.

La clase 1-A de héroes, entrando con la mejor nota y segura de que ella sería la numero uno.

Kayama Nerumi mejor conocida como midnight, sería su profesora durante el primer año de la academia. Alguno de los compañeros de Aiko se mostraron emocionados, pero ella le restó importancia, las notas eran fáciles de mantener, lo que más esperaba era los entrenamientos prácticos.

Donde ocupaba destacar.

—Bueno niños, no piensen que mis clases serán fáciles…Aizawa estaba molesto por mi progreso el año pasado, así que tendré que azotarlos un poco a ustedes—hablo con una sonrisa algo lasciva.

Los chicos suspiraron.

Tenebroso.

Vio como los ojos de la mujer descansaban unos momentos en ella, antes de dar la introducción a este año, dos exámenes sorpresa y un examen físico que constaba de muchas partes. Donde al final, ella destaco en el primer lugar con el reconocimiento de romper varios records de estudiantes pasados.

Pero no era suficiente.

Ella quería más.

.

.

.

Un nuevo año escolar iniciaba y Midoriya Izuku estaba algo nervioso, era su primer año como sempai de otros y el último año había terminado de forma bastante dramática, explosiva y con muchas luchas en el camino. Este año no parecía ser más calmado que el anterior, todo lo contrario, la liga de villanos y sus nuevos camaradas, siempre parecían dispuestos a molestar a los héroes en sus caminos. Por eso cuando las clases comenzaron con una suave rutina, estaban nerviosos que Aizawa-sensei se le ocurriera alguna locura.

Faltaba un poco para el festival deportivo, pero no perdían la tensión.

Un año con su profesor, les enseño que este no los dejaba descansar ni un poco.

—Examen de entrenamiento—había dicho tranquilamente ese día, a lo cual todos suspiraron aliviados.

Entrenamiento entre ellos siempre era una buena forma de mejorar, Deku esperaba que le tocara contra Todoroki o Kaa-chan, ellos era con quien siempre mejoraba una gran distancia en poco tiempo. Los gritos de su rubio amigo demostraron, que este también parecía emocionado. Aunque enfrentarse a Kirishima como Iida, serian también todo un reto desde sus últimos entrenamientos.

Cuando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, todos parecían estar listos con sus ropas de la academia, dispuestos a tener un buen tiempo.

Deku fue el primero que la noto, Midnight-sensei entraba algo agitada, con una joven a su espalda. La chica era bastante bonita, con el cuerpo bastante delgado, un largo cabello rosado que se movía cuando esta caminaba y grandes ojos celestes. Rápidamente a su lado Mineta y Kaminari comenzaron a susurrar cosas que, realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber.

La chica lo vio de reojo antes de seguir su camino.

Todos observaron como Midnight parecía tímida hablando con Aizawa, quien rápidamente comenzó a contestar algo molesto, gruñirle antes de tomar la carta en sus manos, pareciendo derrotado al leerla.

Este fue donde ellos, con ambas mujeres siguiéndoles.

Suspiro.

—Esta niña es Sato Aiko, de la clase 1-A de héroes, viene a el entrenamiento de practica—hablo Aizawa no muy convencido de esas palabras.

Todos se vieron entre ellos confundidos, cuando estuvieron en su primer año enfrentaron a estudiantes de tercero, no era de extrañar, solo que la diferencia es que había sido todo un grupo con superiores, no una chica de grado inferior contra ellos.

Tal vez solo ocuparía entrenamiento, pero aun así era algo poco común.

—Aizawa-sensei, no es muy raro que alguien de un grado inferior venga sola, no tiene experiencia y ha pasado apenas un mes desde la entrada de clases—hablo tranquilamente Yaoyorozu con voz monótona.

Deku se escalofrió al ver la mirada enojada de Sato-san a la segunda al mando de la clase.

Aterrador.

Midnight fue quien dio un paso al frente para hablar.

—Sato-chan es una estudiante superior, ha pasado todos los exámenes con notas impresionantes y…ha hecho un trato con Nezu-san sobre los exámenes para licencia provisional, por lo que debe enfrentarse a la clase 2-A de héroes para lograrlo—murmuro al final la mujer, con la frente sombreada, no tan segura de todo.

¿Licencia provisional?

Todos parecieron exaltados por el asunto, no es que ellos no hubieran hecho la licencia provisional en el primer año, solo que fue después de su segundo semestre, después de muchas experiencias y al límite del entrenamiento, incluso no todos pasando. Pero una pequeña niña de un solo mes de clases, ya había pedido la solicitud.

Sola.

Si fuera ella sola.

—Aizawa-sensei, pero si Sato-san va sola, las otras escuelas irán contra ella—hablo incapaz de contenerse, recordando como en su examen de licencia provisional eso fue sin duda un reto.

Aizawa-san volteo a ver a Midnight como diciendo lo mismo que él con su mirada, pero la mujer se hizo un poco al lado incomoda.

—Sato-chan fue la mejor en el examen de admisión y esta sobre el resto de la clase, Nezu piensa que no se debe retener y es mejor apresurar sus clases…hablo incluso sobre pasarla a el segundo año de héroes si pasaba la licencia provisional—dijo algo nerviosa.

Todos se vieron confundidos.

¿Una chica de primer año es tan buena?

Incluso personas como Todoroki o Bakugou jamás fueron ofrecidos a subir un nivel.

El rubio rápidamente vio a la chica molesto.

Todos rieron nerviosos.

Deku siguió viendo a Sato Aiko, quien permanecía con calma en su rostro.

.

.

.

Aiko espero pacientemente a que la clase 2-A de héroes estuviera lista, estaba alerta ya que uno de ellos podía controlar animales, así que tendría que ir contra él en el primer momento. Su cuerpo humano debería resistir bien a sus ataques, pero aun así, debería estar con cuidado y derrotarlo primero. Luego estaban Bakugou y Todoroki, las estrellas que brillaban durante su festival escolar el año pasado, sin dejar atrás a Midoriya con su fuerza sobrehumana y poderes como Uravity que la mandarían a volar. Su mayor ventaja en esta ocasión no era su Quirk, si no su conocimiento de los demás.

No bien Aizawa los coloco en sus posiciones, ella comenzó a ver detenidamente la posición de todos.

El chico animal estaba algo alejado, pero con un salto lograría llegar a él y dejarlo fuera de combate, en ese momento los otros se pondrían alerta, así que tendría que acabar con los más cercanos y problemáticos a la redonda. Kaminari por suerte era el chico electricidad y estaba cerca junto con el pequeño niña de bolsas pegajosas, esos dos serían los siguientes, Uraraka también estaba por ahí.

Bien cuatro objetivos determinados para el primer golpe, después de ellos serían los de largo alcance y después enfrentaría a los otros mano a mano.

—Empiecen—no bien dicho esto Aizawa, todos se pusieron en alerta.

Tenían experiencia, fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Aiko cuando salto a una gran velocidad pasando entre ellos y estampando una fuerte patada en el vientre del chico animal, que lucio sorprendido antes de ser enviado ante el impacto al otro lado de la arena.

Escucho algunos jadeos antes de dar una fuerte patada en su espalda al chico eléctrico y que de paso se fue rodando con el chico de pelotas moradas.

Con ojos como rendijas fue después por la chica de gravedad, quienes eran sus problemas más cercanos, pero antes de cometer su cometido, un fuerte pico helado fue en su dirección, así que deteniéndose y soltando un puñetazo lo destruyo rápidamente.

Los ojos de Todoroki no eran sorprendidos, pero sí de calmada espera, antes de saltar nuevamente por los cielos y caer con bola de demolición sobre la chica gravedad, que soltó un chillido cuando apenas logró esquivarla con una barrida.

Dos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre ella, uno musculoso y otro que tenía el cuerpo revestido en endurecimiento.

El primero fue fácil de esquivar, pero el segundo había escuchado sobre este, sobre algunas noticias en internet, por eso disfruto dándole su puñetazo más fuerte. Vio al chico comprimirse de dolor mientras el revestimiento se rompía y salía volando, al igual que su puñetazo quedaba lleno de sangre.

Salto guardando distancia con los restantes, viendo su puño con curiosidad. Estaba lleno de sangre que le pertenecía a ella, pero ningún hueso herido o roto, así que aun funcionaba.

Cuatro fuera de combate.

Interesante.

La imagen de su examen de ingreso con León, la hizo fruncir el ceño, no podía darse el chance de perder aquí, no tan cerca. All Might lograba derrotar a sus villanos con puñetazos heroicos y a veces solo ocupaba un buen ¡SMASH! Para salvar el día. Había esperado derrotarlos con un solo golpe bien cargado de fuerza, pero al parecer ocuparía más que todo estrategia.

Una sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro.

El frio de advertencia la hizo girar sobre su cuerpo e impactar la patada contra otra de igual potencia, una ráfaga de aire se levantó entre ambos, cuando sus ojos cayeron en Midoriya Izuku quien parecía incrédulo que pudiera detenerlo. Una explosión se acercó de la derecha, así que tomando la muñeca de un incrédulo Midoriya, lo utilizo como si fuera un mazo para enviar lejos a Bakugou con él.

Más hielo se acercó, así que ella se elevó en el aire, tapando una patada del chico con propulsores en los pies.

No podía perder.

No podía echarse atrás.

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, de reojo vio a Midnight y Aizawa taparse los oídos, antes que su fuerte chillido combinación de orca y murciélago, detuviera a los demás al igual que destruía el hielo acercándose. Lanzo al chico de propulsores con demasiada fuerza al suelo, aprovechando esos segundos de aturdimiento para eliminar a otros chicos que no habían tenido oportunidad de lucirse.

Ella era un prodigio.

Pero ellos eran buenos.

Lo supo cuando un pilar de hielo se incrusto en su pie, pero aun así lo destruyo antes de patear en el rostro a Bakugou. El chico explosiones tenía buenos movimientos, pero sus orejas y ojos, podían prever sus movimientos. Además aunque este tuviera buenos movimientos, ninguno era tan bueno como el de Arlet.

Sonrió.

Antes de distanciarse de estos y dejar inconscientes a otros del grupo con rápidos y certeros movimientos.

Estaba comenzando a agotarse y aún quedaban los tres mejores de la clase.

Pero en el examen de licencia provisional, no se encontraría con ayuda y además con muchos otros chicos que han entrenado el triple que ella.

Una patada de Bakugou en la cara, fue la que le hizo estrellarse con fuerza contra una pared de roca. El aire salió de sus pulmones, el recuerdo de León en su mente centello, antes de caer al suelo sentada con sangre saliendo de sus labios.

Alzo la vista con dificultad, aún quedaban los tres grandes, la chica de creaciones y la de ácido.

Cinco.

Solo cinco personas la separaban de su destino.

—Aun esta consiente—murmuro la joven de creación con algo de temblor en su voz.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, estaba llegando a su límite, lo cual era malo, Recovery Girl le había advertido no llegar al límite.

¿Pero cuál era su límite?

El que ella decidiera.

Y ella decidía que aún no estaba ahí.

Con ojos de felino al igual que sus orejas, se lanzó contra la persona frente a ella, Midoriya Izuku. No iba a perder, no se iba dejar derrotar, ella era Sato Aiko y seria la próxima número 1. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al chico, pero en lugar de mandarlo a volar, este sujeto con fuerza su muñeca. Los ojos verdes de este voltearon a verla, dejándola en shock.

Esos ojos parecían decididos.

¿Quién era ese chico?

—¡SMASH!—grito cuando le regreso el puñetazo hundiéndola en el suelo.

El dolor en su rostro fue grande, pero con una fuerte patada también mando al chico sobre su espalda.

Se levantó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Midoriya.

Todo su interior se encendió.

Bakugou se lanzó sobre ella, pero lo esquivo al igual que una llamarada, solo concentrada en su presa.

—Midoriya Izuku—hablo con ojos brillantes.

El chico que parecía tener un poder similar a All Might, si lograba derrotarlo, sería un primer paso.

Su mente le gritaba que había cuatro alertas más importantes ahora, pero su instinto animal solo quería luchar con el chico de pelo verde. Se abalanzo nuevamente colocando mayor fuerza a sus puñetazos y patadas, que ese bloqueaba con igual destreza. No debía irse por esto, faltaban cuatro personas, lo supo cuando una llamarada choco contra su espalda.

Pero ocupaba derrotarlo.

Ocupaba derrotar a Midoriya.

Ocupaba incluso vencer a All might.

Tomando aire, volvió a lanzar un poderoso sonar, que al menos la chica creación pudo detener por unos tapones para oídos. Pero que le dio tiempo de darle puñetazos con demasiada fuerza a la chica ácido y un potente golpe en el estómago a Todoroki que los mando a volar con oídos sangrantes.

Tres.

Tres más.

Una explosión del chico rubio con orejas sangrantes, le hizo sonreír antes de usar la misma fuerza que león para golpearlo por la espalda y dejarlo en el suelo jadeante.

Las cuerdas de la chica creación fueron rotas sin dificultad a pesar de sus aleaciones, tener el cuerpo levemente bañado en acido animal, fue suficiente para darle un golpe a la chica creación, quien no había tenido demasiado tiempo para diseñar un plan.

Una patada en su rostro la mando por los cielos.

Siete minutos del inicio de la lucha.

Pero solo quedaba uno.

Se puso de pie limpiando parte de su rostro hinchado, al ver a Midoriya con ambos puños apretados.

Iba derrotarlo.

—¿Quién te crees que soy?—cuestiono en voz baja con ojos normales.

No sentía el poder de la mayoría de los animales en su interior, sus huesos parecían ardes en ácido y sus músculos pedían un descanso. Ella debía terminar la batalla en menos de media hora, pero al haber utilizado demasiado técnicas en tan poco tiempo, tenía incluso menos tiempo.

Además Midoriya merecía algo más fuerte.

Esa patada demostraba que su fuerza no era humana.

¿Qué animal podría derrotarlo?

Este se abalanzo contra ella, con movimientos algo similares a Bakugou, por lo cual pudo esquivarlo sin la necesidad de usar algún gen animal, solo el entrenamiento con Arlet. Pero sus puños comenzaban a ganar velocidad, al igual que mientras más velocidad, menor control de sus movimientos.

Su puño rozo su mejilla, el puño de ella imbuida en fuerza de animal lo golpeo en la quijada.

Este se alejó con la boca sangrante.

Ella comenzó a respirar cansada, su puño había pasado su límite, lo noto al ver como este no respondía y el dolor de un hueso roto, recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Apretó su labio con sus dientes.

Solo uno más.

Uno más.

All might pudo vencerlos, cualquier héroe profesional hubiera podido con esa clase, ella debía alcanzarlos, esta clase no debía ser importante.

—¿Estas bien?—todo el aire de batalla había desaparecido en el rostro del chico de cabello verde, solo quedaba una mirada preocupada y con sus defensas bajas.

Sus ojos se abrieron impactados por el descaro.

¿No era una amenaza?

Cuando este intento acercarse, giro demasiado rápido sobre su cuerpo y con una fuerte patada lo mando a volar. Su pierna no se rompió, pero su musculo sollozo ante el dolor y al apoyarlo contra el suelo nuevamente.

No tenía mucho más tiempo.

—Soy anima, la líder de las bestias que va llegar a ser la numero uno—grito aun sobre el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

Midoriya se levantó con dificultad.

Faltaba tan poco.

Ella iba a vencer.

Dio un paso dispuesto a derrotarlo, cuando todo el poder de su cuerpo pareció desaparecer por arte de magia, era un humano común. Volteo a ver sobre su hombro a Aizawa-sensei que le veía con todo a su alrededor flotando como si utilizara su Quirk en ella.

Entonces sucedió, todos los genes animales que evitaban sentir tanto dolor o como su recuperación se aceleraba, desaparecieron, haciéndola un simple humano ordinario. El dolor fue incluso mil veces peor que hace un segundo, haciéndola caer de frente inconsciente por el dolor.

Frente a ella Midoriya Izuku, se tiro sobre su espalda respirando agitado, sintiendo también dolor en todo su cuerpo.

.

Aiko despertó de un muy mal humor, duro unos segundos, pero todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Había fallado y por ende no participaría en el examen, así fue el trato con Nezu-sensei. A pesar de su enojo, ahora tendría que entrenar más duramente y demostrarle al director, que ella podría crecer en poco tiempo para poder participar en los siguientes exámenes en tres meses.

—Deberías descansar adecuadamente—hablo a su lado una de sus compañeras de clase.

Su nombre era Kana, una chica de corta cabellera azulada como sus ojos, que tenía el poder de controlar el agua a su voluntad. Era bastante útil como pelea, pero en general la chica utilizaba el agua como propiedades curativas y se limitaba a rescatar en vez de luchar.

Era frustrante ver a alguien con potencial no ir a la lucha, pero eso no le importaba a ella.

—Metete en tus asuntos—le gruño de regreso.

A pesar de que en medio de la batalla y en pruebas representaba la cara de un héroe ejemplar, en su vida personal era bastante retraída con cualquiera que no fuera Altear o sus compañeros policiales. Ella no iba a clases para hacer amistades, ella iba para convertirse en un héroe, si debía trabajar con ellos lo haría de forma excelente, pero eso no le obligaba a estar todo el tiempo detrás de sus traseros.

Kana sin embargo, parecía ignorar su mal humor y tratarla como amiga.

—Oe Sato escuche que fallaste en vencer a la clase 2-A—dijo una voz nueva que le hizo voltear enojada a su derecha.

Era un chico de cabellera castaña clara algo alborotada, con ojos verdes que en ese instante se le hicieron molestos y cuerpo delgado. Takeshi tenía el poder de la telequinesis, mover objetos con la mente, aunque no podía mover objetos con vida por el momento, solo inanimados.

Era un chico listo que debería aprender a no meterse con ella.

—Fuiste vencida por Midoriya—añadió con una risa malvada.

Algunas de sus compañeras soltaron leves risitas, no por el comentario hiriente, sino porque la mayoría formaban parte del club de Midoriya. Claro que el club de Bakugou y Todoroki era bastante más popular, pero algunas chicas estaban emocionadas por el chico de pelo verde.

Entrecerró sus ojos a su compañero.

—Supongo que no eres tan buena como pensabas—añadió con mirada de burla.

Que se fue cuando ella levanto su puño en un buen gancho derecho, lanzándolo sobre su espalda con sangre saliendo de su boca.

—Le rompiste la mandíbula—hablo Kana sin inmutarse en su sonrisa.

Ella vio a los compañeros entrar en caos y a su profesora tranquilamente sentada leyendo una revista en su hora de almuerzo.

Ella se fue del lugar chasqueando la lengua.

Estaba de un pésimo humor por su fallo el día anterior y ahora solo había aumentado.

.

Después de una semana donde Nezu efectivamente respetando las leyes de su trato, ella no pudo participar de los exámenes, se encontraba en una pose de meditación en la azotea. Solo llevaba un mes y pocos días en la academia, aun le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero ella quería estar ahí, en el momento donde todos aclamarían su nombre y seria leyenda. Quería eso, quedar en medio de la historia, dejar un remplazo al nombre de su padre.

Pero aún faltaba para eso.

Frustrante.

Existían miles de personas que debían querer lo mismo que ella, pero no muchos alcanzaban esa cima, ella quería llegar.

Alzo el puño intentando sujetar una nube del cielo.

La clase 2-A tenía mucho que ofrecer que ella aun no tenía.

Sobre todo ese chico Midoriya.

¿Podría alcanzarlo?

—Sato-chan—llamo Kana a su espalda con su sonrisa.

A su lado estaba Takeshi con una venda en su mandíbula, gruñéndole sobre lo molesto que era y ella ignorándolos.

¿Podría alcanzar su sueño?

Sí.

Lo haría porque ella quería eso e iba a correr hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma tan sospechosa?—cuestiono Takeshi entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección, al tiempo que Kana ladeaba el rostro confundida.

Ella sonrió un poco más.

—Voy a patear el trasero de todos hasta la cima—declaro alzando un puño con emoción.

Los dos compañeros la vieron de reojo, antes de verse entre ellos y suspirar derrotados.

.

.

.

En ese instante…solo era un sueño fugaz.

Quien diría que años después, estaría en medio de la ciudad corriendo en su traje y formando parte del top 3 de héroes más famosos del mundo. Aún estaba por debajo de Midoriya en el primer puesto, pero ambos se veían con esa sonrisa de reto que había iniciado aquel día hace tantos años atrás.

Porqué aunque ahora Midoriya parecía brillar ante la luz de los demás.

Ella no se rendiría hasta bajarlo de ese puesto con una patada.

 **Fin**

 _Meditando en la vida y en nada al mismo tiempo, me puse a pensar sobre la historia de Boku no hero. Claro que todos queremos (incluyéndome) ver el momento en que Deku se convierta en el héroe número 1, incluso en la misma historia al inicio, él es quien narra que contara como llego a serlo. Aun así no creo que sea el único chico que quiera llegar a esa meta, no creo que tenga tan pocos rivales que se basan en personas a su alrededor._

 _Si bien mi oc va a la misma academia, All Might llego a ser el numero 1 porque en ese entonces la sociedad no tenía un pilar. Pero después de él el número de personas que deben querer ser el número 1, cuando desapareció, debieron incrementar._

 _Han puesto a Endeavor como el único que de verdad lo intento para llenar ese agujero, pero creo que deben haber muchos más._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
